james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Anaconda Lost Episode
When I was fourteen, I was friends with a guy called George. He owned the local comic book shop and since I was a big comic nerd I spent most of my afternoons there. It was the start of the pedo hunt craze and my parents weren’t very happy about it but George was a really cool guy. Most guys his age wouldn’t be happy about hanging out with high school freshmen. George used to work at Fox Family Channel but was fired when it was bought by Disney. He had then bought the shop. But before he was fired he managed to make friends with a lot of people in the industry, including the creators of a TV show called Angela Anaconda. I had seen a few episodes but I wasn’t a big fan. Well, one day George got a CD on the mail at the store. I was there when he opened the parcel. It was a simple computer soft plastic cd case, like the one you get with a demo from a magazine. He popped the CD into the store computer and opened it. “I hope this isn’t porn.” He muttered. The usual intro for the show started. He looked at me and shrugged and checked the wrappings in which the case came in. “It’s blank. It didn’t come in the mail, it was dropped in by someone else.” The episode started. It showed Johnny alone in what seemed to be his room. He seemed to be crying but the sound was off. George checked the computer but everything was functional. The video was silent. Johnny walked out of the room. Two people were there, one with his uncle’s face and Johnny’s hair, the other a woman. I remembered that his parents didn’t appear in the regular episodes so I assumed these people were them. His dad started yelling at Johnny. He seemed to be getting more desperate. His mom smacked him and started to yell as well. His dad pointed to his room but Johnny didn’t move. He glared at his parents and went into what seemed to be the kitchen. He took a knife out of the drawer. I remember George swearing under his breath as Johnny walked back and started to viciously stab his parents. Once they were surely dead, a woman with the same face as the mom walked in. She seemed to be stuttering and shaking as she saw the bodies. Johnny put the knife in her hand and forced her to stab her own throat. The woman who I assumed was the aunt bleed out and Johnny sat crying in the corner. A newspaper is shown saying “Double murder and suicide.”. Johnny is shown with his Grandma and Uncle, who are both crying. The screen goes black and “Six months later” in white letters appears. Johnny is shown playing softball with the others, Angela, Gina and Gordy. Johnny hits the ball and it flies off, breaking a window of a scary, abandoned looking house. The other kids start yelling at Johnny. Once again he seemed to get desperate. Angela pointed to the street as if to tell him to go away. He didn’t move and started glaring. The episode cut off at this point, without credits. George sent me home, told me he was going to close the shop early and ask around. He later explained it to me. The crew had made this episode as a joke. An intern that didn’t know about it took it home and showed it to his younger cousin. The kid was traumatized and had to spend years in therapy. But he never found out who dropped it into his mailbox. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees